fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Spectacular Spider-Man 3 (2018)
''The Spectacular Spider-Man 3 ''is an upcoming film that is the sequel to The Spectacular Spider-Man 2. The film is directed by Josh Trank and written by Alex Kurtzman. The producers are Alex Kurtzman and Marc Webb. Based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man, the film is a reboot of Sam Raimi's Spider-Man triliogy. The film stars Aaron Taylor Johnson as Spider-Man with James Spader, Mark Whalberg, Jane Levy, Annasophie Robb, and Jason Isaacs as Green Goblin. Since The Spectacular Spider-Man 2 had a 92% approval rating, Josh Trank agreed to make a sequel and he said that the main villain will be Green Goblin. Development started after the previous film's release and ended on 2017. The Spectacular Spider-Man 3 successfully gained $470 million worldwide. Rotten Tomatoes gave The Spectacular Spider-Man 3 a 91% approval rating. Plot OsCorp releases new enemies to kill Spider-Man. Peter Parker undercovers secrets about the past including a symbiote that bonds with him, Peter's loved ones are in danger of the murder and madness of the Green Goblin. Cast *Aaron Taylor Johnson - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Jane Levy - Mary Jane Watson *Annasophie Robb - Gwen Stacy *Diane Lane - Aunt May *Liam Neson - Richard Parker *Joseph Gordon Levitt - Harry Osborn *Jason Isaacs - Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *James Spader - Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus *Mark Whalberg - Mac Gargan/Scorpion *John Malkovich - Miles Warren *Michael Shannon - Cletus Kasady *Chris Zylka - Eddie Brock Jr. *Matt Damon - Blackie Drago *Jason Momoa - Aleksei Sytsevich/Alexander O'Hirn *Marton Csokas - Seregi Kravinoff Development *Amazing Spider-Man Annual #1 *Spider-Man (2002) *Amazing Spider-Man #121 *Amazing Spider-Man #252 *Amazing Spider-Man #19 *Ultimate Spider-Man #14 *Spider-Man 2 (2004) Sequels *The Spectacular Spider-Man 4 is confirmed to be the final installment of Trank's Spider-Man series *The Sinister Six has been confirmed for The Spectacular Spider-Man 4, the team members are Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Rhino, Vulture, Hobgoblin, and Kraven the Hunter *The Sinister Six does not have there alignment from the comics *It is confirmed that Spider-Man will remain with the Symbiote for the begining of The Spectacular Spider-Man 4 *Alex Kurtzman will be directing the Venom spin-off *Michael Shannon is in talks to become Carnage in the Venom spin-off *Aaron Taylor Johnson is confirmed to come back as Spider-Man for the Venom spin-off *The Venom spin-off will come out in theatres on 2021 *Scorpion is likely to return for The Spectacular Spider-Man 4 since his screen time was very short *Scorpion is confirmed as one of the villains in the Venom spin-off Trivia *At the end of the film, after Gwen Stacy's death, Spider-Man ends up with the black suit *While Otto Octavius is testing his tentacles, Spidey is fighting Green Goblin and one of the pumpkin bombs explodes the tentacles, turning Otto into Doctor Octopus *Green Goblin frees Harry Osborn, Blackie Drago, Seregi Kravinoff, and Aleksei Sytsevich *It is revealed that Alex O'Hirn's real name is Aleksei Sytsevich and he changed his name because the russians were after him *Scorpion will play a big role in the Venom spin-off, possibly taking the place of Venom *When Green Goblin breaks into Ravencroft, Cletus Kasady escapes and at the end of the film Spider-Man stops, Cletus Kasady may become Carnage in the Venom spin-off *The Carnage Symbiote is seen at the end credits of the film